Hadiah
by LuLu Bookman J.R
Summary: Shoei berdoa disebuah kuil,meminta 'sesuatu',yang masih sangat rahasia ?/Abal/Ngaco/Summary pun Ngaco/plis click back/rating ngaco
1. Chapter 1

Hadiah

Nurarihyon no Mago belongs to Hiroshi Shibashii-Sensei

Sepeninggal ayahnya,Shoei menjadi merasa kesepian,mengingat para yokai dirumahnya jarang ngobrol dengannya.

Suatu hari,bocah itu memutuskan meminta 'sesuatu' dan datang ke sebuah kuil dan berdoa disana.

Anak Kecil by Lulu Bookman J.R

**ATTENTION!**

**PLEASE CLICK "BACK"(←) IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FIC!**

Suatu hari di kota Ukiyoe yang (mungkin) tenang…

Di sebuah rumah yang lumayan rusuh suh suh,seorang cowok bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan jaket merah sedang duduk termenung di sudut rumah itu (Author juga gatau yang mana #dilemparsandal) sambil melamun,tanpa memedulikan semua makhluk disekitarnya yang sedang memandang heran,termasuk komandannya,Nura Yuki Onna yang biasanya menyemangatinnya kalah oleh sang ratu lamunan.

Oh,ayolah,bukankah biasanya cowok 'perkasa' itu bakal berantem dengan Zen soal kesetiaan mereka pada Rikuo?.kenapa dia sekarang malah melamun kaya orang tolol?.Jangan buat wajahmu yang tamfan itu jadi berubah menjadi wajah bego milik Kappa #dihajarKappa.

Setelah 80 menit melamun,yang-mungkin ada uban tumbuh di rambutnya meskipun Author tau gabakal kliatan,dia berdiri,dan langsung ngacir begitu saja,membuat semua orang yang sudah menunggunya sweatdrop berjamaah.

Belok sana,belok sini,ngacir sana,ngacir sini,nyeblos sana,kepleset sini,Akhirnya Shoei berhasil mencapai

Tempat tujuannya dengan TIDAK selamat sentosa dan penuh luka serta biru-biru disana-sini.

"hah,hah…,akhirnya sampai juga…" hela Shoei sembari mengelap keringatnya yang berdarah(?).Didepannya ada sebuah kuil bobrok,yang-katanya-bisa mengabulkan permohonan apapun,tapi dengan satu syarat;

'Makin tinggi permohonanya,makin mahal harganya'

"Dasar matre" batin Shoei meskipun dia tahu kalau syarat itu benar.

Dengan segera,dirogohnya saku celanannya yang sudah hamoir bolong itu dan mengeluarkan uang selembar 10 ribu yen dan memasukkannya ke kotak amal/uang-dan memulai permohonannya.

"aygshadajkehdeiauafsdfnsdjfnkvdshsdyfguyseksja…"

"asuahfauifgicbdshakhfifuhliaefh…."

"dan kjfaweiufyaovijahwefoguwfeo…"

Oke,Author nggak ngerti.

Setela puas berdoa,Shoei segera melangkahkan kakinya pulang,berharap permohonannya akan dia temukan di pinggir jalan.

Akhirnya,setelah beberapa menit lalu(?) dia menjadi orang bego,wajah awesome-eh,handsomenya kembali seperti riang gembira,dia berjalan di pinggir kota sambil bersiul,menanti-nanti 'hadiah' akhirnya,setelah kira-kira 2 km dia berjalan,dia menemukan 'sesuatu',yang merupakan 'hadiah'-nya.

Kira-kira apaan yah tuh 'hadiah'?

Ini fanfic PERTAMA saya masih sangat newbie DALAM membuat klo mau ngekritik tolong jangan pake bahasa kasar,ya…juga tolong jangan nge-flame maaf kalo ceritannya pendek chapter berikutnya,Lulu usahain halamannya banyak, tangan Author lagi males nulis,teheee #dor

Terakhir…RnR,ne?


	2. Chapter 2

Hadiah

Cp.2

Pertama-tama,Lulu mau ngasih ucapan makasih buat yang udah nge-rievew! XD

Buat AlayChildren-Senpai,sankyuu~

Chapter.2

Shoei berjalan mendekati 'benda' itu dan menyentuhnya sebentar,sebelum akhirnya nyengir setan kaya iblis segera joget-joget di pinggir jalan,sampai 'benda' itu bangun dan melihat tingkah Shoei yang menjijikan sangat.

"KYAAAAA!" jeritnya pengin lompat ke dasar danau aja dan ga balik-balik lagi a.k.a mati.

Shoei segera berhenti joget dan menoleh kea rah sesosok kecil dibelakangnya yang sedang memandangnya jijik-takut-atau apalah itu,pokoknya wajah yang sudah menjadi pucat sangat.

"hai!,kau baik-baik saja?" sapanya itu langsung menjerit lagi dan menendang muka Shoei hingga terpental."UWAAAAAA…TOLOOONGGG!" jeritnya lagi,sambil lari-lari nggak jelas meninggalkan Shoei yang tengah memegang wajahnya yang habis ditendang bocah berusia 6 tahun.

Sadar dirinya ditinggal,dia pun segera berlari mengejar bocah diikutin,ntu bocah malah makin ngibrit dan berakhir lompatnya dia ke danau untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"WAAAHHH!,B0CAH GEBLEK!,NGAPAIN KAMU NYEMPLUNG KOLAM?!" akhirnya dia gentian menjerit.

"TOLONG!,ADA PEDOFIL!" teriak bocah sweatdrop ditempat dikatain ,seumur-umur,dia belom pernah dikatain PEDOFIL.

Tau gak?.P-E-D-O-F-I-L-!-!-!.Sakitnya tuh disini tauukkkk *nunjuk kokoro*

_**Your P.O.V**_

Akhirnya,setelah adu bacot antara kamu dan seorang lelaki tinggi yang kamu kira pedofillia,kamu mau juga keluar danau dan mendengarkan penjelasan Shoei meskipun dengan badan menggigil.

"aku nggak ngerti…" katamu agak sangsi,walapun kamupun sadar kamu tidak tahu darimana dirimu berasal.

Rasanya nggak mau ngakuin kamu 'muncul' gegara permohonan absurd pemuda ubanan didepan sono.

"gimana?,kamu percaya,kagak?" Tanya Shoei setelah ngos-ngosan suara kerennya mau berubah jadi suara kakek-kakek udah mau mati."udah jawab aja, gue udah capek jelasin neeh!"

"la ilaaaa, salah dewe siapa suruh ngejelasin ampe ntu mulut ngebuat bir?!" batinmu bete. Akhirnya kamu memutuskan untuk menjawab seadanya.

"yaa,percaya aja deh aku…" katamu sambil sedikit ,ketimbang jadi pengamen gajelas dijalanan,mending ikut ni orang kan?,toh,KAYAKNYA lumayan baik juga… .

"oke!,ayo pulang sekarang!-hmmm" Shoei terdiam ketika akan menggandeng tanganmu."sebaiknya kamu diberi nama apa,ya?" katanya sambil memandang ke langit."ah!,kalau begitu (_tulis/bayangkan namamu_) saja!" serunya hanya diam,tapi kemudian tersenyum."Baiklah!,nii-chan!" serumu riang.

Sesampainya dirumah,kamu cengo tiada habis melihat segala macam makhluk absurd yang berada disana,namun anehnya lagi kamu tidaklah takut.

"apa itu nii-chan?" tanyamu sambil menunjuk 'sesuatu' yang tidak kamu tahu.

"ah,lupakan itu,ayo kita masuk (_namamu_)"

"mungkin ini cocok untukmu" Shoei menunjukkan sebuah kimono berwarna biru muda dengan corak dedaunan biru tua diam saja sambil mengamati kimono ,sih,tapi apa nggak kebesaran?,batinmu dalam hati.

"ayolah,(_namamu_),pakai ini" bujuk hanya mengangguk pasrah dan membiarkan laki-laki itu memakaikan kimono itu ke tubuh mungilmu."Yak,beres!" serunya tampak 'bling-bling' Karena dirimu."ayo kita selfie (_namamu_)!" diambilnya tongsis dan hape-nya dan mulai ber-selfie ria,walau lama-kelamaan dia lupa obyek yang harusnya dia foto dan malah terus-terusan narsis dengan gaya menjijikan-amit-amit-dan-bikin-muntah.

"errr…" kamu menahan muntahmu mati-matian ketika melihat kakakmu sendiri selfie hingga 'buka-bukaan' salah-satu yokai ada yang mau menunjukan letak toilet,hingga kau bisa muntah dengan tenang disana.

10 menit kemudian,setelah selesai selfie.

"loh?!, (_namamu_)-mana?,kok ngilang?!" teriak Shoei segera mencarimu kemana-mana,mulai dari kolong kasur,kolong lemari,kolong meja,kolong kursi,sarang kalong,sampe kolam ikan dia periksain juga.

"(_namamu_)!,kamu dimanaaaa?!" teriaknya kaya abis kehilangan anjing kesayangan."Hwaaaaaa~~~!,jangan tinggalkan aku adik manisku~~!" teriaknya (sok) melompat-lompat gajelas disepanjang koridor hingga kayunya pada copot(?).Untung kamu segera keluar,mencegah sang makhluk bejat itu menghancurkan rumah peninggalan sang ayah.

"ooohhh,mai little sister!,yu ar kom bek! (read this: ooohhh,my little sister,you are come back!) seru Suwek (baca: Shoei) sambil memeluk dirimu dan mengeluarkan air terjun dari kedua matanya.

"nii-chan,kalo emang gabisa bahasa inggris,jangan maksa ngapah!,kamu 'kan,bukan abang Date dari fandom sebelah!" teriakmu kesal,tapi si Suwek (baca lagi: SHOEI) juga nggak kalah kesal.

"jangan nyebut-nyebut dia di fandom inih!" mengangkat sebelah alismu."teheee,nii-chan cemburu,yah?,yaaaaaa?" Suwek (SEKALI lagi baca: SHOEI) yang tadinya putih mulus itupun langsung berubah menjadi merah kaya abis ada darah kodok muncrat ke mukanya.

(Sementara itu,abang Date…

"HACIH!, HUCUH!, HUACHIMMM!"* Damnshit,siapa lage neh,yang punya dendem kesumat ama gue?!)

"POKOKNYA GA BO-"

TINGGGGG TOOOOOONGGGGGG TINGGGGGG DUARRRR!(apacoba?)

Dan begitulah suara bel rumah Shoei yang udah 50 tahun ga diganti ampe meledak ,yang dating siapa malem-malem begini?,kenapa diluar ribut?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*sumvah waktu nulis adegan abang Date bersin Lulu juga ikutan bershin!,teeeheee

Update2-3 hari lagi!

Sankyuu for reading~

RnR ne?


End file.
